fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas
New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas is an upcoming game for the Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and the Wii U. It will be released in early 2013 in America, Summer 2013 in Europe, and late 2013 in Japan for all platforms. Just like in'' New Super Mario Bros. 2 with a million coins, the game's main goal is to defeat many Koopas as the player can in any color (including the sub-species). When the player defeats 50,000 Koopas, a silver Koopa statue will appear in the title screen. If the player defeats 1,000,000 Koopas, the Koopa statue changes to gold. The bosses don't count. Nintendo eShop Description (Nintendo 3DS) ''Mario and the gang are back in the fifth game in the New Super Mario Bros. series! Just like always, Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser during a party! There are new worlds to explore, items to collect, characters to play as, and Koopas to defeat! Join the game by letting a Mii play in the game! Plot Princess Peach throws a party at her castle, where the Mario Bros., Toads, and other citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom came. But another party has failed once again because of Bowser. His army, the Koopalings, and Bowser Jr., break the wall of Princess Peach's castle and kidnap Princess Peach. The heroes (AKA the playable characters) save the day again. As the player plays as whoever they're playing as, he/she has to get through all the obstacles in the game. When Mario reaches World 18 and reaches Bowser, Bowser talks about how much Mario always thwarts his plans. After he's defeated, Mario sees Peach trapped in a cage. He unlocks the cage door, and Peach floats down to the ground, but suddenly, Xavior Koopa comes falling down. Mario battles him and when Xavior's defeated, the real Peach falls down and Mario rescues her. Mario and Peach do a pose and they leave the castle. Outside Bowser's castle, the rest of the playable characters (that the player(s) didn't play as*) come from hot air balloons. Mario and Peach take their own balloons and the crew flies away. Later in the front of Peach's Castle, the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom (or at least a crowd of Toads) meet Mario and Peach together. They all applaud, and Mario jumps at the screen and "GAME COMPLETED!" appears in the front of the screen in green letters. After the credits roll, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings lay down. Then all of a sudden, Toad police appear and arrest Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings. * - Miis don't appear from the hot air balloons in the end. Gameplay Features The game features controls from the 2D Mario games, and the 3D Mario games. It marks the second appearance of Toadette in a 2D Mario game, and the first appearance of Xavior Koopa. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi has their first 2.5D appearance in this game. 3D Mario game features, such as the transformations and the items, the controls (long jumps and backflips), and more, are featured in this game. 2D Mario games had the most features returning in this game. Just like in Super Mario World, Yoshis and their baby counterparts can be ridden in this game. In this game, the characters also talk (just like in Super Mario Sunshine), but some characters don't (Yoshi, for example). The game is kind of a mix of previous Mario games (besides 3D games). Wii Wii Remote (Sideways) *A - Bubble (multiplayer only) *1 - Dash and throw, use items, and weapons *2 - Jump *Down and 2 (while running) - Long Jump *Down and 2 (while standing) - Backflip *2 (3 times straight while running) - Triple Jump *+ - Pause *Up, Right, and Left - Move *Down - Duck *Shaking the Wii Remote - Special Power, control gimmicks and fly in Propeller form *Down (in midair) - Ground Pound *Holding 1 and shaking the Wii Remote - Pick up an item (let go of 1 to throw it) Characters Playable Characters NOTE: All the characters below can be changed in the Store in the Main Menu. To unlock a character, buy the character in the store. Each unlockable character adds up 1500 or more coins. One player MUST play as only one character. In multiplayer mode, any character can be played as. Non-Playable Characters Items See this list. Enemies See this list. Quotes See this list. World Themes and Fortress/Castle/Airship Bosses #Grass - Ludwig von Koopa #Desert - Morton Koopa Jr. #Ice - Lemmy Koopa #Taiga - Wendy O. Koopa #Ocean - Larry Koopa #Rainforest - Roy Koopa #Swamps - Iggy Koopa #Jungle - Tim J. Koopa #Cave - Lavora Koopa #Dungeon - Goomboss #Temple - Morton Koopa Sr #Islands - Jacob Koopa #Mountains - Risen Koopa #Sky - Harley B. Koopa #Airship - Giga Lakitu #Space - Dino Piranha #Thunder - False Bowser #Lava - Kamek, Bowser Jr., Bowser and Xavior Koopa* #Rainbow (Secret World) - Dry Bowser #Coin (multiplayer only) - None * - In World 18, Kamek is only fought in the Fortress. Bowser Jr. is fought in the airship, and Bowser and Xavior Koopa are only fought in the castle. Enemy Courses #Goomba #Pokey #Ice Bro. #Venus Ice Trap #Cheep-Cheep #Piranha Plant #Shy Guy #Blooper #Swooper #Boo #Buzzy Beetle #Amp #Bullet Bill #Lakitu with Spinys #Bob-omb #Octoomba #Mecha-Koopa #Podoboo #None #None Secrets *After the staff credits, a secret warp pipe appears in each world, which leads to World 19 (the secret world). If the player collects all Star Coins in one world, a level is unlocked in World 19 (ex: if the player collects all Star Coins in World 1, World 19-1 is unlocked). *If the player defeats a 50,000 Koopas in total, a silver Koopa Shell statue will appear on the Title Screen. If he/she defeats 1,000,000, he/she is allowed to save the game whenever he/she wants and a golden Koopa Shell statue will appear on the screen. *If the player has the last 2 digits the same when he/she touches the flag pole, a Mushroom House will appear (both singleplayer and multiplayer). 0, 1, and 2 for Green, 3, 4, 5, and 6 for Red, and 7, 8, and 9 for Yellow. *If Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, or a Mii with a cap has 99 lives, they will be capless, meaning that they won't have their cap. If they lose a life, they will have their hat back. *If the player completes certain tasks, stars will appear on the file he/she is playing in on the file select screen. *If the player completes the game without Super Guide mode, the stars on his/her file will be sparkling. *During gameplay, when the player shakes the Wii Remote/Nunchuck (Wii) or presses Y (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) in front of a dancing flower (mostly appears in Sky levels and Coin Heaven parts), a Coin will drop from it. *Miis can wear different suits by buying them in the Shop at the File Select Menu. *At the Shop, the player can unlock characters, unlock and access Hint Movies by doing random tasks, and buy suits for their Miis and equip them. Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Games by Ultramariologan Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:UML Inc. Category:Ultramariologan Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:Platforming Games